Winning Over Lonely Hearts
by KitaiCat
Summary: Gakuen AU- Yao is the most successful student in his class and... in love with the shy Russian boy? Of young love, fluff, and a very confused Chinese student. RoChu
1. Chapter 1

**... I AM REDEEMING YAO AFTER AHEN. SORT OF. Gakuen AU where Yao is crushing on Ivan. I think this one should stay pretty tame. Unless readers want me to change it, in which case I might up the rating, but that's only if the reviewers voice their opinions! D8**

**Ahaha, in my head Hetalia World Academy would be an international type thing, sending for and accepting kids from ALL AROUND THE WORLD. Hence why I said "Asian population"- the "Asia" Class would be pretty big, and Ivan weaseled his way in because some people consider Russia to be an Asian nation (me included 8D)**

**^ J^ Enjoy! **

Yao Wang was an oddity amongst oddities at Hetalia World Academy. Of the Asian population at the school, Yao was the most respected, as well as being one of the more accomplished of the entire academy. Despite his success, however, a boy named Ivan had all it took to bring him to his knees.

It wasn't Yao's fault that he happened to have three quarters of his classes with the insanely beautiful Russian boy. It also wasn't his fault that he hurt his own pride by sputtering and blushing madly when he had to talk to said gorgeous Russian, be it the fault of chance or their teachers. No, it was all the fault of genetics. That was what Yao told himself- that genetics made him the way he was, the way Ivan was, and the way their teachers were. He refused to accept that it was his fault for not just ignoring the boy.

The math class they shared was particularly dreadful. The class itself was always stifling Yao with its heat, leaving him tugging at his high collared uniform and trying hard not to look at Ivan. Ivan had a knack for trying to talk to Yao at the most inopportune of times, like when the Chinese was doodling a portrait of a man who bore a striking resemblance to him, or when Yao was admiring his violet eyes from his convenient seat right next to him. Each time he was caught, Yao's face would turn redder and their teacher, Mr Barnes, would threaten to move them if they did not quit "flirting".

Cue _more_ embarrassment for poor Yao.

Yao refused to come to terms with his feelings. Wang Yao, one of the most successful students at Hetalia World Academy, a gay? Not only was that wrong by his family's standards, it was wrong for the average teenager to harbor such feelings for someone of the same sex. Other average teenagers would think it wrong, scoff at him, possibly beat him to a pulp,- he knew it was normal for things like that to happen to gay boys, nobody could deny it!- so he acted as if he merely wanted to be _good_ _friends _with Ivan.

Yes, because it is normal for a good friend to stare at and admire the other. Although this was obviously not the case, and Yao was truly crushing on Ivan, the stubborn Chinese student's mind would not change.

One day, Ivan came bounding down the hall for Yao, rudely shoving aside other students and loudly shouting "Jao-Jao~!" in his adorably childish voice. Yao, at his locker, turned his head to witness the spectacle and had to suppress the urge to smile at the eager Russian, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Aiyaa, what do you want, aru?" Ivan's grin turned into a sheepish smile as he fiddled with the pink scarf that never left his neck, pulling it over his smiling mouth in a way that was very timid.

"Jao, I was wondering if you would be coming to my house after school? We have that project in history and I am very eager to be doing it with you!" He giggled and Yao restrained giggling himself- curse Ivan for being so cute! Yao shut his locker and turned to face Ivan, clutching his books in one arm as he brushed stray hairs behind a flushed ear with another.

"I-I have to pick up Hong and Mei from Elementary School and make sure Yong Soo and Kiku know I'll be gone, but sure, aru!"

"Good! I am having scary little sister, but hopefully she will be accepting your presence, da?" Ivan chirped. Yao had to crane his neck to look up at Ivan, who returned the curious gaze with an anxious one. "She... loves me _very_ much, da? Thinks that we should be getting married and such." With a nod, Yao answered, understanding his plight.

"Yong Soo behaves in a similar fashion, aru. Always 'aniki-hyung, your nonexistent breasts are mine da-ze!' and the like. He gets jealous when I say I'm going somewhere and then he latches onto my leg and won't let go, aru!" Yao's impression of Yong Soo wasn't very flattering, his amber eyes rolling up at the ceiling and voice raising to an annoying pitch as he flailed his free forearm. The Russian, who was slightly less talkative, nodded the same way Yao had earlier and the small Chinese student huffed and wrapped his other arm around his books so that both arms securely held the heavy things to his chest.

"Hmm! I think I have met your brother before. He was hanging around Alfred, and threw a pencil at me and called me a big nosed fatty!" Yao gaped at him, ears turning redder with anger. Ivan was pudgy, but certainly not fat, and his big nose was cute! "I guess he was being right though. My nose is abnormally large and I am a bit big."

"Don't listen to anything he or Alfred says, aru! They're just intimidated because you're bigger and smarter than them!"

At his words uttered in anger, Ivan gave another sheepish smile. Really, the other kids at school poked fun at him because he was tall and a bit of a bumpkin. But Ivan was still smart, and had a heart of gold. Often Yao would catch him looking at the ground with the saddest of smiles as other students taunted him, and Yao, being Yao, would shoo them all away by threatening to bash their heads in with a wok. The smaller boy had a zero tolerance policy for bullying, no matter who was being bullied, and when the boy he liked- _wanted_ _to_ _be really good_ _friends_ _with_, Yao thought grudgingly- was being treated unfairly, things really got ugly.

The late bell rung, snapping Yao out of his thoughts and alerting the both of them of their tardiness to class. The two offered smiles and an exchange of "Sorry," before each heading to his own class.

Sitting down in his seat next to Alfred F Jones, the school's resident self proclaimed hero who also happened to be in his art class, Yao couldn't help but bubble with excitement at the thought of going to Ivan's house.

**Ugh, I feel like its short but I can't help it! I don't want the chapters to be too long. If I keep to short chapters then the updates will be less far apart, doesn't that sound awesome? ^J^**

**I also have a picture up on dA for this! So, username is kurisuju, the stuff won't be hard to find (just look past the bad con photos LOLOL), enjoy that and my story! :**

**Also, question. anyone who looks at my dA and sees Crimson Flower, should I rewrite the fic and post it here? ;v; I'm not quite sure if I should orz the original is a pretty bad thing written in a notebook by me and Vanya and since I now have all summer to do whatever, I prolly should have time to rewrite... awesomely.**

**Lengthy AC is lengthy, again orz**

**Reviews always welcomed! make my ego feel nice! Or tell me I have mistakes to fix! Whichever CX **


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day dragged on with Yao staring at clocks and making sure to finish his homework in class so that he would have more time to spend with Ivan later. Or, as Yao would put it, work on the project and study the anatomy of a beautiful example of a person straight from Russia. That was all Yao wanted. He didn't care when Alfred made fun of his girly hair or when Francis tried to get him alone in a bathroom, he was too preoccupied with thoughts of seeing Ivan to even bother. It was pathetic, but it couldn't be helped. Ivan's smiles caught between classes were enough to make his eager heart thump faster in anticipation of actually going to Ivan's house after school. The final bell rung and Yao darted from his class, though apparently he didn't need to rush to meet Ivan, for he ran straight into him, scattering his books and papers all about the floor. Light, almost childish laughter came from Ivan, who was practically being straddled by Yao after their crash.

"Was Jao-Jao being eager to see me?" he giggled as he sat up, so that Yao was sitting in his lap trying in vain to sputter an apology.

"I-I'm sorry a-aru! I-I just w-wanted to h-hurry and get to H-H-Hong's school s-so we woul-would have mo-more time to work o-on our project a-aru!" Hurriedly getting off of Ivan's lap, Yao snatched up every paper he could and hid his face behind his books once they were securely in his arms. How embarrassing! The shorter boy scolded himself for blubbering as he stood that way, and jumped when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. Looking up to Ivan, he saw a reassuring smile that actually reached lilac eyes.

"Do not worry about it, Jao! Was cute when you fell." Again, Yao was laughed at by his crush, and he felt like he would die of embarrassment. Did Ivan really just call him _cute_? Was he hearing things? "May I come with you to pick up your little brother? Will make things easier when comes time for you to come to my house."

"S-sure, aru."

Ivan beamed and they were off.

...

After an embarrassing incident with Hong in which the seven year old nearly informed Ivan of Yao's feelings, then yet another incident with Yong Soo which led to said overdramatic Korean rolling around on Yao's family's front lawn screaming about his Aniki-hyung not wanting him anymore, the two were finally on their way to Ivan's house.

"Ah, Yao, did I mention Natalya? she might try to-"

"Aiyaa, you already told me, she's scary aru. I know."

"Ah, but Yao... Natalya is being quite fond of... knives and shears, da?" Yao felt goosebumps run up his arms, his hair standing on edge. "She has been known to... ah, _act_ _violently_ around my friends."

"O-oh, aru? We-we'll just have to lock her out of your room, then-"

"She also enjoys yanking my doorknobs out of their proper places." Ivan continued before laughing nervously. "On second thought, maybe this was bad idea, if you do not want to come to my house, please say so." They turned a corner, and were now walking on a lonely dirt path to an equally lonely looking manor. Offhandedly, Yao wondered where the neighborhood ended while they had made their way to said path.

"I-I'm sure we'll be fine, aru."

"If you insist..."

The house was looming closer and closer with each step, and finally Yao realized how enormous it really was. Ivan's home was painted a dull grey with the front door and shutters to the windows painted an even darker shade of the color. Some of the siding and shingles had fallen off and lay pathetically around the house, among tree stumps and fallen leaves. Dandelions poked their sunny heads out of the dying lawn and seemed to outnumber even the grass, giving the area color.

" Welcome to my home, Jao."

Yao wasn't sure whether to be impressed by the massive size of the house or intimidated by the dreary feeling it emitted. Ivan cheerily tromped to the doorway and threw the heavy thing open, looking back at Yao with a grin and beckoning him inside. Anxious and avoiding staring at the adorable grin on his comrade's face, Yao hurried up the porch steps and into the house.

The impression that the small Chinese man had upon entering the house was near identical to what he felt seeing the outside. The cavernous foyer was something that looked as if it used to be grand, leaving a heavy feeling on Yao's mind. Something seemed off, something made this house feel empty, despite all of the old and obviously pricey objects that decked it out. The elaborate chandelier and small tables that lined the walls with antique items sitting on top were neglected and coated in a thick layer of dust. Forgotten. Yao shuddered and Ivan watched him look about the room, before snapping Yao from his thoughts with his gentle voice.

"You are liking my house?"

"Yes, aru." Ivan beamed proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Thank you! We took much care in making it presentable when we moved here, da? Would be waste if guests did not enjoy. Come, Jao, you will love my room!" Yao couldn't help but grin at Ivan. It was the sweetest thing he'd ever seen, Ivan acting like a child proud to be having his first playdate. Ivan's eyebrows shot up as he saw Yao slipping out of his shoes. "Jao?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you take off shoes at my foyer?"

"Erm..." Yao shuffled, embarrassed, and Ivan saved him from having to explain the traditions he honored without fail.

"Is not good idea to walk around without shoes, da? We never know if Natalya decided to empty box of matches on floor." A large hand moved to scratch at silvery hair, nervous.

"O-oh. Okay then." the smaller man kicked his heel on the ground to secure his shoe back onto his foot before he ascended the stairs that snaked up the left wall with Ivan. He couldn't help but feel as if he'd done something to ruin Ivan's mood, and as Ivan stopped outside a violet door, Yao grabbed his shoulder.

"Ivan, is something wrong, aru?"

"W-well..." A thin, pink lip was chewed on by white teeth as Ivan looked away. Yao, on the contrary, was focused intently on every twitch of muscle on the Russian's face as he squirmed in obvious discomfort. "I-I am afraid that I will be scaring you off with my freaky family. Plus I must not be the best of compan-"

"Ivan! Don't be so down on yourself, aru!" When his gaze was met by those scared eyes, the smaller boy smiled reassuringly. "We're friends, aru! Friends don't just leave friends!" _Even if one wants to be _more _than just friends... _"You're great company, ok, aru?" Reassured by Yao's words, Ivan smiled and pushed his door open.

Yao, being a lover of all things cute, nearly fainted. Lining the walls on shelves, tucked in corners in cute poses with others, and sitting on Ivan's bed, were many, many stuffed animals. Ranging from giant teddy bears to medium sized rabbits with long ears to even small, fluffy dogs, in Ivan's room with sunflowers painted on the walls, they all looked special and cared for. On Ivan's bed was the largest of the stuffed animals. It was a plush, beige teddy bear with a large nose and a little bow tie on its neck. The whole room looked soft, even the sunlight filtering through the translucent curtain caused no harsh shadows to fall on this little haven.

"Is girly, but... I am hoping you are enjoying," the Russian murmured as he sat down on his bed, shyly wringing his hands. Yao sat next to him, still looking about his room.

"Its adorable. But why, aru?"

Ivan, still bashful, ducked his head and averted his eyes. "Promise you will not make fun of me?" Yao promised, and he gulped in air before he responded. "They are my only friends." When he looked up to Yao, his violet eyes met sad brown ones. "I-I am sorry. You are friend too, da?" he laughed nervously, avoiding eye contact with the Chinese. "Th-this is first time having friend in house, is-is new to me!"

"Its okay, Ivan. I'm glad I'm another friend, aru." Really, Yao didn't know what to say. He, for some reason, felt guilty having feelings for the boy who just told him he considered him one of his only friends. "Why don't we just get started on our project, aru?"

Ivan nodded and pulled his history book out of the bag he'd deposited on the floor.

"D-da. I was thinking we could be doing something... that the class has not been taught? An-and since you are from China and I from Russia, I thought we could be doing something about the Chinese-Soviet relations of the time?" Yao leaned over to see the print on the page Ivan had opened up to. The selection was one on American fears during the late 1940s, and only one paragraph was dedicated to China falling to the Communists and forming an alliance with their northern neighbor the year after.

"Aiyaa," he sighed. "We're going to need more than a dinky paragraph, aru."

In the hour that followed, the pair dug out a laptop and searched for anything Sino-Soviet on the internet. They managed to compile three pages of snippets from various essays and felt rather proud when the clock struck four.

"Big brother."

Both young men's heads snapped to face the doorway at the small voice. The door was hanging ajar, with a small child gripping at the corner of it. She only reached the doorknob in height, and she was a rather beautiful child with waist length platinum hair and large, icy blue eyes. Currently, they were narrowed and glaring daggers at Yao. Ivan gave a little yelp at the little girl, but Yao fawned over what a cute girl she was. She waddled over to the bed, and Ivan immediately drew his legs onto it.

"J-Jao I suggest you do not dangle your legs like that-"

"Aiyaa, what a cute little girl you are, aru!" Violet eyes widened in horror as Yao actually pinched the girl's rosy cheek, then didn't even stop his coos of how adorable she was even as she snarled at him.

"You talk like dummy," she hissed. Yao sat up quickly with an indignant cry.

"That wasn't very nice, aru!"

"Brat has bad taste in girls," she continued. "Brat marry me, not Chinese dumb girl." Instead of doing the smart thing and shutting up, Yao reached out to poke her cheek.

"Now now, I'm a boy! Why don't you go to your ro-"

Ivan flinched when he heard his friend yelp and utter a long string of obscenities in his native language, crawling backward on the bed until his back hit the wall. Natalya, the little girl, grinned evilly.

"I make brat cake now, so brat love me more!" she hurried out, crying "Katyusha!" and something in Russian that Yao did not understand. He was still busy cursing and cradling his injured appendage. Ivan, horrified, dug through the small drawer on his bedside table and pulled out a band-aid with little teddy bears on it.

"Natalya is not cute little girl at heart, she make you bleed, da?"

"A-Aiyaa, it isn't that big a deal aru." Yao shook his hand and put the pointer finger of it into his mouth to clean the blood. Ivan, though, was adamant on dressing Yao's wound with the teddy bear band-aid and grabbed his wrist so he could inspect the wound.

"Jao is having delicate hands! Natalya bit you deep! You need band-aid, do not struggle." Ever so gently, Ivan wrapped the band-aid around the top of Yao's finger, then dropped his hand with a smile. Honestly, Yao thought, how could those idiots at school think that Ivan of all people was capable of hurting even a fly? Looking around at the room he slept in or even just the band-aid that he gingerly applied onto Yao's fingers, one could easily squash the thought of Ivan being a monster. "I think this is enough work for one day, da? Tomorrow we go to your house and work on project, if is okay with you..." Yao's stomach dropped, both at having to leave and at the thought of Ivan meeting his siblings, though he noticed and took to mind Ivan's frequent glances at the clock and how much more anxious he seemed to get as minutes passed. "May have been bad idea to have Jao over," he nervously murmured.

"It's okay, aru! I have to go and prepare dinner anyways, aru." Ivan cocked his head, and Yao laughed. "We are a family with no parents, aru. They stood in Hong Kong when we left. Since I'm the eldest, I am in charge- they made sure I knew that, aru. I make meals and make sure everyone is doing well, aru. Maybe tomorrow you could stay for dinner?" The Russian's face lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"Really? You would want me to stay so long?"

"Of course! Why else would I invite you, aru?" Yao had thought it was impossible to see a bigger grin than the one on Ivan's face, but Ivan somehow managed, as he bounced in excitement.

"Come on Jao! I walk you home now."

"Wh-why are you so excited for me to leave, aru?"

"That way tomorrow come faster! Plus is time for you to go, da? You need to make food for your family!" The grin on Ivan's face as irresistible. Yao watched as he packed his laptop into his bag for him before grabbing his arm and slinging the bag over his shoulder, dragging Yao out of his bedroom, down the stairs, out the door, and to the Chinese man's small house. All the while he chattered excitedly about the day to come, and Yao couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

Ivan was so excited just to know he'd be with _him_ the next day.

**Weh long chapter much?**

**Originally, Natalya was going to stab Yao in the leg with scissors but~ that'd be too much x3**

**Reviews are loooove**


	3. Chapter 3

_An Intermission_

* * *

><p>"Hey." Yao flinched at the irritating voice that came from lips positioned right next to his ear. His head whipped to the side to look at the person invading his personal bubble, and the Chinese succeeded in injuring both himself and the offender when his forehead collided with the other person's nose.<p>

"What the hell dude!" Alfred F. Jones yelped, jumping back and clutching his nose in a manner that suggested it would soon begin to bleed. Yao was sorry at first but soon dropped all concern as the American before him rubbed his face and grinned. "So, dude, that was totally not cool but I know what you can do to make up for it, bro!"

"Apologize, aru?"

"No! That's lame, and you probably wouldn't mean it, you commie." Alfred snickered and Yao opened his mouth to inform the ignoramus about his parents' decision to leave China for Hong Kong and why they made it, but the blonde was soon talking over him again. "So, I think you're hot and even though you're a guy, you look like a chick! So I think it'd be totally fine if we went on a date. Just me testing the waters and stuff. I've known you for two years so it should be okay, don't say no!"

How could Yao say no when Alfred wasn't giving him the opportunity to speak? He sighed and set his pencil down. The art teacher wasn't paying attention, as per usual, and was too busy texting to notice that virtually none of the students in the class were doing what they should have been.

"Actually, Alfred, I've got eyes for someone else, aru. I cannot say yes, aru."

"Dude! Why not? Who is he? Are you gonna get with him for sure?"

The Chinese student pursed his lips, and decided not to answer. "Why me, aru? Why not Francis or Arthur?"

"Cause they don't look like girls!"

"I find that offensive, aru!" Yao snapped, flipping his ponytail over the shoulder farthest from Alfred. The other boy was making him very uncomfortable, and he wished that the day were over so that he could be with Ivan. Actually, Yao would rather be _anywhere_ but with Alfred. "Look, I'm really sorry, but I can't go on a date with you, aru."

"I'll... Take that as an I'll think about it, bro! Here!" Without Yao's consent, Alfred grabbed his slender right arm in one hand and an ink pen in the other. As Yao flailed and shouted at him, he wrote a number on the arm and capped the pen with a triumphant smile. "Call me when you wanna say yes, bro!"

_Which will be never, _Yao fumed to himself. Try as he might to rub off the phone number boldly staring up at him from his arm, Alfred had rudely written on the Chinese in permanent ink. For the rest of the class period Yao openly yelled at and chastised the boy as he scribbled angry drawings on the posterboard that their now snoozing art teacher had given them to work on. Had he been awake, he could have told Yao that they were supposed to be drawing super heroes, not a panda trying to drag a familiar American into its cage through the bars.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**I know it's short :I trust me, I hate it. However, my phone, with the like... bulk of the rest of the chapter saved on its word processor, got stolen on a trip to an amusement park a week ago. HOWEVER. Now that I have this posted I won't stress over writing more for it so writing the part that was lost will be much easier... you know? I felt bad making y'all wait. SO NOW I WON'T BE STRESSED AS I WRITE THE ASIAN FAMILY SCENE! SOUND GOOD? GOOD.**

**I don't know. INTERMISSION. However, Alfred.. Alfred, Alfred, Alfred. He's going to play a big part c: KEEP IT IN MIND, CAPISCHE? Good. I'm sorry orz**

**REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED. Ivan will be a happy little shy kid if you do...! ^ J ^**


	4. Chapter 4

OMG YOU GUYS PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. I haven't been able to write like AT ALL since school started with my phone having been stolen and AP classes alllllll around... I have homework! orz so please don't hate me for not responding to reviews or even updating :/ not gonna lie, I just don't have time. Plus girl problems galore... lets just say, My Russia and I are going through a Sino Soviet Split and I don't want to ever look at her again. orz I might have written something to vent in my free time... but no worries! I'm dropping her and AP chemistry all together. AP Euro is still harder than balls but immensely fun :D Y'ALL SHOULD GET MORE INTO THE HISTORY OF ROCHU. AND EVERYONE ELSE TOO. PLEASE, READ MY HISTORICAL FICS AND RESEARCH THE TIME PERIOD IF YOU HAVEN'T A CLUE AS TO WHAT'S GOING ON... especially with my slow updates... ahem! enjoy!

ps... this chapter includes massive fluff c;

Yao should have warned Ivan of what he would find at the other boy's house. He should have told Ivan that his siblings could be downright awful when all put into the same room, that Yong Soo had some strange, unexplainable vendetta against him, and that Yao himself would resort to screaming at them in Mandarin for ten minutes after calmly telling Ivan where his room was located and to take his shoes off and go there. The cool tone to the Asian's words was merely a sort of calm before the storm, and Ivan had only made his way halfway up the staircase before he heard Yao's voice, an octave higher, booming throughout the house. It was then that Ivan decided that it would probably be best to distance himself from the conflict as much as he could.

Thus Ivan was left to his own devices as Yao fought with Yong Soo and Kiku. Yao's room was not plain and simple as he had expected it to be. It was rather quite the opposite; the furnishings were mostly colored bright red, with Hello Kitty prints on them. The mouthless cat seemed to stare at him from all directions as he awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed, on which two or three Hello Kitty plush toys had been strewn. She was everywhere: the comfoter, pillow cases, rug, posters on the walls, lampshade, and even the faded red robe hanging next to Yao's very own bathroom were all plastered with her face. The only non-Kitty related items were the elaborately shaped bamboo plant and statuettes of a few of the Chinese Zodiac animals. Ivan sat staring wide eyed at his surroundings for a good ten minutes before a red faced Yao opened the door, entered, and promptly slammed it shut.

"I sorry you had to hear that, Yiwan."

Well that was new. Ivan blinked at Yao's sudden accent, and the Chinese cleared his throat.

"If Jao does not mind my asking, what happened?" Ivan tugged his ever present scarf over his lips and looked into Yao's golden eyes. Yao seemed to be calming down as he sat down next to the bigger boy with a sigh.

"Yong Soo gave that stupid American my phone number, aru."

"Is Jao-Jao not liking Alfred?" He looked down at Yao's forearm, on which Alfred's number was smudged but there nonetheless.

"Alfred is very... forward, aru. Too obnoxious." Ivan's brows bunched together.

"What does Jao mean, 'forward'?"

"It's nothing aru," Yao sighed. "He just rubs me the wrong way. And now Yong Soo has gone and given him my cell phone number aru!"

"Is okay, Jao! I am being very sure that all will be okay!" Ivan smiled brightly at Yao and a small smile crept onto the Asian's face as well. "If makes Jao upset to be thinking of then Jao should not think of it!"

"You're right." Yao sighed. "We have better things to worry about aru. Like this project." The bag slung over his shoulder was dropped onto the bed and the two chatted lightly as the computer turned on.

"I am thinking that perhaps Alfred could be of use to us, Jao-Jao."

"Oh?"

"Da. You see, I had idea yesterday that I am thinking would be entertaining and fun way to present lesson to class!"

"What's that, aru?" Yao pulled their notes up from the day before and then turned his attention to Ivan, who was eagerly smiling.

"Well, you are Chinese, I Russian, and he American, and I was thinking we could _be_ our countries!"

Ivan's strange suggestion was met by a deadpan stare from Yao.

"I don't quite think I get it, aru..."

"Jao could be China, I could be Russia, Alfred could be America! And leaders of countries could be our 'bosses'. And we go to the thrifting store and get things that are looking like uniforms!"

"Oh. I see now, aru! That's certainly... different, aru!" Yao frowned and chewed his lower lip. "But... can't we find an American that isn't Alfred, aru?"

"I am not thinking that there are many Americans at our school other than him. Am sorry, Jao." Ivan offered a sad smile. "If is helping, Alfred is not liking me very much. Maybe this could be opportunity to sort out differences between us?"

Yao sighed. "Aiyaa. Don't look so sad Ivan. We'll ask him if he can help but he still makes me worry aru..."

"Is Alfred's phone number on your arm?"

"Yes."

"Could you... er, what is the word, talk to-"

"Call him?" Yao focused on the computer screen, his full lips pressing together. "I don't know, aru. I don't want him getting the wrong idea."

"'Wrong idea'?"

"Yes... I don't want him thinking I want to be more than friends, aru."

Ivan's brow furrowed and he blinked twice in confusion before bursting into another smile. "Do not be worrying Jao-Jao! I am sure that we can all be friends!" Yao sighed. Obviously Ivan didn't understand what he meant. Not only that, but Ivan practically glowed at the thought of having friends, and Yao almost felt _jealous_. Wasn't just having Yao good enough?

"I'm sure we can, Ivan." He smiled back at the bigger boy. "Now, could you elaborate on your idea, aru?"

Dinner started out normally- Yao came downstairs with Ivan in tow when they were satisfied with the amount of work that they had done on their project, then got to work on starting a dinner for six. Yao had Ivan impressed when he stir-fried bits of beef, broccoli, and other mixed vegetables with rice and a brown sauce in his old wok, flipping the mixture into the air and catching it all with simple flicks of his wrists. When Ivan was allowed to try, he nearly spilled the stir-fry onto the stovetop.

After dinner had been prepared, through trial and tribulation on Ivan's part, Yao called his siblings down to get their food. Yong Soo and Mei fought to get their food first, followed by their quieter brothers and lastly Ivan and Yao. There was plenty for each of them to have more than enough. Each grabbed a pair of ceramic chopsticks and, to Ivan's surprise, went into the living room, even though there was a perfectly good dining room adjoined with kitchen.

"You eat in living room, Jao?"

"I honestly prefer not to eat there, aru. Here," he said, handing Ivan a set of chopsticks. "I'll eat with you in the dining room, aru."

Ivan stared in bewilderment at the foreign utensils perched upon the rim of the bowl. He didn't say anything as he followed and then sat next to Yao, and watched the other boy eat for a bit before attempting to use the chopsticks himself.

"Ivan... do you need help, aru?" Yao finally asked after watching Ivan try and fail to use them. A light pink tinge dusted over Ivan's face and he nodded in defeat.

"I was not wanting to be rude..."

"Aiyaa, Ivan, if anyone was being rude it was me," Yao sighed. He tried at first to show Ivan how to properly hold the chopsticks, and when that failed, he stood close to the other boy. "Is it okay if I show you like this, aru?" he asked as he reached for the other boy's hand. Ivan showed no sign of embarrassment, unlike Yao, and nodded again. "O-okay, aru." Yao wrapped his hand around the much larger one that belonged to Ivan and molded his fingers into the proper position. His cheeks were burning and his hand even shaking a little bit, but Ivan was too amazed that after Yao flexed his fingers two times to demonstrate how to pick up and release food, he could actually do it himself.

"Jao-Jao, thank you!"

"Y-you're welcome, a-aru. Are you sure you don't want a fork, aru?"

"No, look what I can do!" Yao laughed as Ivan successfully took his first bite of food using chopsticks.

"I'm... proud, aru," he chuckled. It was like teaching his siblings how to use them all over again, except he wasn't attracted to any of his siblings and none of them had big, warm hands. He certainly hadn't blushed when he taught them either.

The two finished their meal with few words and many laughs. Yao had begun to wander back to the kitchen with their dishes and Ivan in tow when Yong Soo came to bother him.

"Anikiii!" the Korean whined. Yao frowned at him and Yong Soo pouted back at him. "Aniki, you've spent today and yesterday with that big nose da-ze!"

Ivan frowned and looked down, covering his nose and mouth with his scarf. Yao, appalled at his brother's outright rudeness, smacked the boy's shoulder.

"Yong Soo!"

"All you ever want to do is hang out with that fattie!" Yong Soo pointed an almost accusing finger at Ivan, who shrank in on himself even more.

"Yong Soo, you hush right now aru!"

"Jao, is fine," came Ivan's soft voice from behind him as Yong Soo opened his mouth to retaliate. "I should be getting home. Is getting late, yes?"

Yong Soo stuck his tongue out at the tall boy and sulked off to bother his other big brother before Yao could lecture him further. The Chinese boy leaned against the counter and sighed.

"Ivan, please don't go, aru. He doesn't know what manners are and he doesn't have a reason not to like you."

"Is fine."

"You don't look fine."

Ivan drew his eyes from the floor to look at Yao. He stared at the smaller boy for a good while, and Yao could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Jao, why do people hate me?"

"They don't hate you, aru. They're just afraid of something that they don't understand."

"What are they not understanding?"

"Well... you're taller than them, aru, and from Russia. Not many students come here from your country at all. Plus you have violet eyes which I've never seen on anyone before, aru."

Ivan's brow furrowed, and his eyes flicked back and forth as if searching for something as they looked off at nothing in particular.

"They hate me because... I am looking weird?"

"No, aru! They don't hate you-"

"I do not understand..." Ivan seemed to slump, and his eyes appeared watery, as if he were about to cry.

"Ivan, they don't..." Yao stepped toward him, reaching out a hesitant hand. "They don't hate you, aru... Please don't cry..."

"But why else would they be saying mean things to me? Or not talking to me at all... Or talking about me when they think I'm not listening..." Ivan's voice cracked at the last few words, and he rubbed at his eyes, hopefully before Yao could see the tears that had slipped out. Yao did see, though, and he finally closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Ivan's thick trunk before he could utter another word about leaving.

"N-now you listen to me, aru. You're wonderful. Big nose, purple eyes, and all."

Ivan sniffled and returned the embrace, resting his cheek on the top of the Asian boy's head as he shuddered and hiccupped.

"But they're so cruel..."

"We're in high school, aru, it's what is to be expected." Yao spoke in a soft tone and rubbed circles on Ivan's back. "But don't worry about them, okay? You have me. We've been friends for two years, you can tell me anything, aru. I don't want you to feel that way anymore. I-" He bit his lip and kept himself from finishing his thought, hoping Ivan hadn't heard.

"Jao... thank you for being here for me..."

"You don't have to thank me, aru."

Ivan gave him a squeeze, and continued to hold him tight. Some part of Yao hoped that this was what it felt like when lovers embraced, but he quickly shoved the thought away. Ivan was in pain and he was thinking things like that; it wasn't right of him.

"Jao-Jao, I love you."

Yao's eyes widened, his pulse quickening. Was the close proximity causing him to hear things? No, he couldn't be. He had felt the words rumble in Ivan's chest as he spoke them, and it felt better than any dream.

"You are always being there for me... thank you so much." Ivan pulled Yao away to flash him a brilliant smile. Yao's heart was beating faster than ever before, and he was sure his cheeks were on fire. He shook his head, practically pouting because of his burning cheeks, and reached up to wipe the tears from Ivan's face.

"You really don't h-have to thank me, aru. Just don't cry about this... I never want to see it again." Ivan laughed softly, releasing Yao and allowing him to stumble back a few steps and grip the counter top behind him.

"Jao, could I stay here for the night? I-if you want me to."

Yao's golden eyes blinked. The day was getting more and more embarrassing, wasn't it? Remembering that it was Friday and that the skies had gone too dark for them to walk to Ivan's house anyway, Yao agreed. He allowed Ivan to go to another room and call his big sister and leaned back against the counter.

The day so far had been one of many firsts. It as the first time he'd ever had Ivan over for one. It was also the first time he'd seen Ivan shed tears. In the two years he'd known Ivan, Yao had not once seen the other boy cry. It was as if he were exposing himself to Yao more than he had before. Lastly, Ivan had said "I love you", the three words that Yao thought he'd never hear from him. Though a pang of doubt stung in his chest- how did Ivan mean it? As a friend or as more?

His thoughts were cut off as Ivan entered back into the kitchen with a warm smile on his face. His eyes were still red but the crying was all but forgotten as he relayed his sister's agreement to Yao.

Yao supposed the answer to his question, "how do you love me?" would be found in time.

LOOOOOK MASSIVE FLUFF TO COMPENSATE FOR MY ABSENCE

I'm so sorry you guys.

Just a shout out to my reviewers, I love you all! Even you guys who I can't respond to. actually, I don't really respond to reviews... but thank you anyway.

Also... bullying does happen often. I'm sure none of you live in Ohio but a school in my district is having a big "gay bullying scare" and I just thought I should address this- its not right. No matter what. I go around school afraid I'm going to get pounced on for liking and dating only girls (don't ask how that works lol) and its just awful. If you see someone getting beat up, for ANY reason, I implore you, DO SOMETHING. Don't just sit there, please. I know it might sound silly but I would throw myself into a fight to break it up, and if someone came at me for being gay I would throw them on their back before they could even say the f word. It's not something that should be allowed to happen.

This story is me getting out my view on someone who is bullied. Ivan is perfect for that role- so many rumors could be made about him and he has many... personality traits which would cause interesting results...? IDK. I'M RAMBLING. BUT YEAH.

Review...?


	5. Chapter 5

Yao stared blankly at the bright red numbers displayed on the Hello Kitty alarm clock sitting atop his bedside table. It was one in the morning and still, he couldn't sleep. He could hear Ivan breathing beside him, could feel his warmth and even fell closer to the other boy when he shifted.

It was keeping him awake.

Frustrated, he turned onto his side and looked instead at Ivan in the little moonlight that spilled through the window. His hair had fallen into his face when he turned toward Yao, and he looked peaceful with his eyes shut and his lips parted to breathe.

Yao sighed. He brushed the light hair from Ivan's face, then lightly brushed his fingers along Ivan's jaw before pulling his hand under his own face. The light touches were enough to wake Ivan; his eyes fluttered open and stared forward until focusing on Yao. Yao's breath caught, and didn't come back until after Ivan murmured, "Jao...?"

"E-er..." Ivan leaned up on one of his forearms with a grunt and peeked at the clock, then fell back into the pillow.

"Is one o'clock, why is Jao-Jao still awake?" Sleep had softened the Russian's voice to the point where it was hardly audible, even in the quiet room.

"I-I just can't sleep, aru."

"Am sorry, Jao... is there being anything I can do?"

"I-I don't know, Ivan," Yao sighed. Ivan shifted closer and wrapped an arm around him.

"Are you cold?" Thankful for the darkness, Yao's face flushed and he partially hid it in the pillow, choosing not to say anything. "Would you turn around little Jao-Jao?"

Yao rolled over again and gasped as two arms pulled him close to a warm body. Ivan sighed and pressed his cheek against the other boy's neck.

"Is better, yes?"

"I-I- aru- I th-think so, aru," Yao squeaked. Every inch of him was pressed against Ivan, and his heart felt like it was going to flit out of his chest.

"Good... Is this okay?"

"I-I don't mind."

The room fell into silence again. Yao basked in it and allowed his pulse to slow. Seemingly out of nowhere, Ivan giggled into Yao's ear.

"Jao is like a teddy bear, yes?" he gushed when Yao craned his neck to give him a questioning look.

"If anyone's a teddy bear it's you, aru," he quietly huffed.

"But teddy bears are held, they are not holding people, silly Jao!"

Yao smiled into the crook of his own elbow. "I take it you aren't going back to sleep, aru?"

"Not until you do!"

"You'll be up for a while then, aru." Yao squirmed into a position that allowed him to face Ivan and still be held tightly by him. He could see Ivan's half lidded, lavender eyes in the faint light. They laid in that position in a comfortable silence, and Ivan rested his chin atop Yao's head. He sighed in contentment.

"Ivan?" Yao began to venture.

"Yes, Jao?"

"Do you love me, aru?"

"I said earlier I love you, didn't I?" Ivan questioned, moving his head to the pillow so he could watch Yao with widened eyes.

"I-I mean, what did you mean by it aru?" The brown eyed boy felt as if in asking the questions he'd caused the walls to shrink in and the room itself to get warmer. He shrunk forward so that his face was hidden from Ivan's view.

The other boy was quiet for a moment.

"Is word that has always been used to describe this feeling, yes? I am being pleased to be near you and enjoy holding you like this," he answered. "That is what it is called, yes?"

Yao bit his lip. What Ivan had described _sounded _like romantic love, but how could he be sure? "O-okay, aru," he blurted lamely after processing his thoughts.

"Is something wrong, Jao?"

"N-no, aru, just thinking."

Ivan shut his eyes and his head fell in a way that left his forehead pressed to Yao's. Yao stiffened. Ivan was so close that he could feel his warm breath, and their lips were so close- Yao bit his lip. He couldn't think those thoughts. Not when Ivan was so close, trusting him enough to press their noses together- he shuddered. Would it be wrong to brush his lips against Ivan's just once?

"What is Jao thinking?" Ivan murmured.

"N-nothing much," Yao lied. Ivan giggled and opened his eyes to study Yao's face.

"Is something worrying Jao-Jao? Will never get to sleep if you are worrying." Yao's eyes fluttered shut as he felt fingertips brush his cheek, then run through his hair. His breath came in short puffs, though Ivan seemed perfectly content as he hummed and touched his face without a care in the world. "Are you sleepy now?"

"N-no, a-aru." In fact, his heart was racing and he felt terribly flustered; if anything he was feeling quite the opposite of sleepy.

"What is Jao feeling?"

Yao floundered for words, his eyes flicking about as he raked his mind for any semblance of _something _to say.

"Warm, aru..." Much to his surprise, Ivan pulled Yao closer with a smile.

"Good."

Every inch of Yao's front was pressed against Ivan; he could even feel Ivan's eyelashes flutter against his brow. He felt awful for the thoughts running through his mind, but how could they helped? Especially with Ivan practically straddling one of his legs and gripping him tight by the shoulders. Yao's blood rushed beneath his skin. The large Russian boy shifted and Yao felt his own mouth brush his cheek.

"A-aiyaah, I didn't mean to-"

"Is fine, Jao, why are you being so jittery?"

"I-I don't know, I'm sorry aru."

"No reason for Jao to be sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable?" The arm around Yao's shoulders relaxed and he fell away from Ivan.

"N-no, aru! Don't let go..." Yao internally scolded himself for sounding like a needy child. "I'm sorry," he repeated pathetically.

"Jao is acting strangely... you are sure everything is alright?"

Yao pursed his lips, and spent a few seconds in silence before he did the most reckless, fantastic thing he'd ever done. Hands on Ivan's chest, Yao held himself up over the other boy, then leaned down and pressed his lips to Ivan's.

Ivan's breath hitched in his throat, and for a minute, panic struck him. This was his first kiss, and he didn't know how to handle it. Yao lingered over him for all of five seconds, yet that sparse timeframe was one in which his brain seemed to forget how to function and emotions stirred within him. Shock that Yao had kissed him, fear of how Yao would react to his lack of experience, and another, much warmer feeling, that Yao's slightly chapped lips felt good against his own, that the beautiful boy had even dared to partake in something so intimate as a kiss with _him, _not Alfred, or any other of those girls that supposedly liked him, but _him, _Ivan Braginsky, the boy everyone avoided like the plague.

Except for Yao.

Yao, who stood beside him and was beautiful and stubborn and who'd seen him in all of his most vulnerable moments, whose lips and small form felt so good against his own, and now, had taken his first kiss.

As Yao pulled away, Ivan could see how vulnerable and scared he was. Strong, stubborn Yao, looked afraid. And stupid, bumbling Ivan had forgotten how to breathe, and to speak, for that matter.

**DAMNIT WHERE DID ALL THE HETALIA FANS GO. NOT COOL GAIZ ;A; just leave an awesome series, I see how it is :C meanies. I REFUSE TO GIVE UP BECAUSE OF OBNOXIOUS, EMBARRASSING FAN GIRLS.**

**Brief rant aside, what's up with all of the sudden influx of Fem!ChinaxRussia? :s poor Yao, first everyone calls him a girl, then the fans start to take masculinity away altogether :s maybe I'm just weird bout it because I see Yao as a very proud man who is effeminate in looks but not in demeanor :x Russia is the more effeminate one if you ask me xD ((yet he tops? HAHA NO. I LIKE ME SOME CHURO. MMMMM CHUUUUURO))**

**All stupidity aside, this chapter was a bitch to write. wtf. I didn't want them to seem like girls lol. idk I've been in that situation before and I didn't want them to seem like two girls but as two guys! pff idk. just please forgive me. I wasn't sure if it was bad to have them kiss now, but hopefully it wasn't! **

**reviews much appreciated! c: I know... cliffhanger... ish. :P **


End file.
